Point Blank Period
by loveistrong
Summary: In a world where James and Lily survived but Harry was sent to the Durselys, new players on the chessboard, unexpected allies and enemies.
1. The Starting of the beginning

I know I have others I have not updated sorry writers block and the infamous typing. I write faster than typing. I just finished the 7th Harry potter book. So I have read it all so I have no guilt in writing it. And I thank Aisiling-siobhan for my Idea.

Prologue

James Michael Potter was putting his son, Harry to bed while Lily, his wife was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up. Gazing down at his son he was filled with sadness. Sadness; that he could not provide his son with a normal life.

This feeling was quickly squashed down by logic. A logic which was not even his but of a headmaster who knew nothing of is pain. This bullshit logic of the greater good, who's greater good? Question without an answer. Turning around from his sleeping child and he makes way to his wife. Slowly ascending the stair he half paying attention to the moving pictures on the wall of his old school days. It seemed light years away when he laughed care-free. Part of him blamed his son but most of him blamed the headmaster.

Sitting down next to his wife, he realizes that the woman in front of him was not the woman he fell in love with reaching another revelation to her he was not the man she fell in love with. They had changed greatly because of the war; it made them hard and stoic. Losing his mind in to the fire that was burning, giving the cozy cottage a warm amber color.

A crack was heard bringing him out his daze. Before he could do anything BOOM!

The door busted in to smaller chunks of wood. He freezes when he catches sight of who walks in to his house. The dark lord stepped in to the house quickly stunning both Lily and James potter. Looking around the cottage with disgust he sets out to find little Harry. Finding the room was easy enough he thought.

Opening the door he was greeted by a cute giggling baby boy. Unknown to resident dark-lord a retired fated was playing with the little babe. The kind fated quickly murmured an ancient spell that transferred all her powers and her unlived days of her life. Having seen the future without the saviour she took up on herself to save the child who in turn who save the whole wizard world.

Lifting his wand, Voldermort whisper the killing cures slowly, he watches as the curse approach the still giggling baby, and not reaching, hits the invisible smiling fated who explodes killing the Dark Lord and leaving baby Harry with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

That night on his first birthday the wizard world believed that Harry James Potter defeated the dark lord thus making him famous.

Afterwards Headmaster Dumbledore convinced the Potters to send their little boy to Lily's sister in order to protect him from the remaining supporters. So that is how Harry ended up at a wizard hating muggle home.


	2. Lost to be Found

How do you like it so far? This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic so please leave reviews I'll be so happy if you do.

Ten Years Later

Lily and James Potter quickly walk up the steps to private surrey number 4 to collect their first born son, following are their two another children Jamie who was 10 years old who looked like her mother except for her hazel eyes from her father, the last child James jr was 8 years old was a mixture of his parents. The children had heard numerous stories of their brother and both were very eager and excited to finally meet him.

Finally at the door James braced himself to meet his son face to face, knocking at the door he waited, hearing movement he played his face blank. Opening the door was not a young woman hiding his surprised for from the pictures petunia was not this good looking nor was she this young. Next option was her daughter but at the durselys had no children before Dudley who was the same age as Harry.

"Excuse me, Can I help you?"

"Yes, am looking for Petunia Dursely?"

" Well the is no one here by that name here maybe the moved but I know for sure that the tenants before me were shoot that's why I got this house cheap. If you any question ask the neighbors now if you do not mind? Bye"

A slammed door his face James turned to his wife who was shaking badly pulling her in a hug patting her back calming her down.

"Let's go to Mrs.Figg she was the one who looks over Harry maybe she could clear it up"

"Okay come on Jamie make sure you hold junior's hand when we cross the road."

Making their way faster that before to the house down the street right at the corner each parent silently praying that their son wasn't died or gone. James first one there banged the door in desperation.

Slowly but surely Mrs.Figg opened her door to find James Potter looking quite intently at her, she in turn knowing fully knowing why he and his family were at her doorstep. She ushered them in to her house. In her house Lily did not wait to be seated by Ms. Figg

"Where is my son?"

"Well I had a feeling that you would ask that, Please seat down and have some tea"

Sitting down on the big couch that was in the middle of the living room right across Ms. Figg all sipping jasmine tea which slightly calmed their nerves. Setting her cup on the coffee table Ms. Figg began the tale

"Well, where to start a guess in the beginning it was about 5 years ago actually it would be five years today it was a hot summer night and the power was shut down on this street and the next, all of the windows were opened and I bet that's how they got in …….."

"Who are they?" (Lily)

"They are the cat buglers, it is not known what happened but the next morning everybody except Harry and his cousin was dead. 'Sighs' I fire called the headmaster but I could not get him then opted to send him an owl but when he came the child services had taken the children away"

"I know that you're wondering why the headmaster did not tell you well that I do not know but I warn to be caution from now on and I also suggest that you look in to the children services. Now I bid a good – bye I foresee we shall not meet again, so I take this chance to wish you good luck for you shall _truly need it."_

Finding themselves out on the street confused and bothered the Potter family took hold on a pink ribbon which port keyed them to their cottage in Gordric Hollow.

Quick question do cat burglars actually meow?


	3. Found what was lost plus devil incarted

So how is so far hope you all like am taking a different approach to writing and to all of you who like me am going to continue writing for all my fans. XD

Who and what they teach

James Potter DADA

Lily Potter Charms

Sirius and Remus – N.E.W.T level DADA and Charms

FOUR years later

The Potters never comforted the Headmaster nor did they look farther in to where there son was. Lily was filled with regret and despair of the loss of her first born son again, she no longer smiled whichith took a toll of her other children. Mainly because of this the remaining children began to harbor deep hatred for their brother who they once admired.

On the first night back from Summer Holidays, sitting at the Gryffindor table Jamie and Junior looked up to their parents at the teacher table not noticing the resident potions master was absented. Headmaster Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Sirius Black. He seemed very anxious and he kept looking at their parents to a normal child he would have been suspicious but not them they had look learn that the Headmaster could do no wrong and he shall leave us to salvation.

Bursting in to the Great Hall Severus Snape, who got all the attention of all in inhabitants. Running to the high table he whispered to the headmaster. Ablus Dumbledore's face changed form calm and collected to projecting anxiousness. He quickly stood up and left the Hall followed closely by the potions master.

Silence took over the hall every body; students, teachers, ghost and painting all were in deep wonder over what could have happened the ever smiling Headmaster look like he had met the devil incarnated.

(AB)PoV

I can not believe this. This is a miracle it can't be how, when and why was he back. Entering my office I was vaguely aware of Severus who was behind me my eyes were set on the striking jade green eyes stare right at mine.

Harry PoV

My eyes were squarely set on the old man who was staring at me with an emotion I could not describe. Pushing it back in my mind when he clears his throat he awkwardly moves to sit behind his desk.

Turning and facing at the man who made my life a leaving hell I seethed with anger. Opted for him to talk to me first did what to give the impression that I know what going on.

Ablus Dumbledore PoV

I looked down at the boy who was prophesied to have more power than me. I take in how he looks, he was the younger version of his father except for his eyes, those eyes from his mother but they shine with power which his mother never had.

"Hello Harry" I put on my trade mark 'grandfather' voice. _All the kids fall for that one_

"Hello to you too Headmaster Dumbledore" he replies evenly

_Slightly put off by him knowing me. _"H"How do you know of me?"

"The same way you know of me if am not mistaken." _I can see mischief stirring in his eyes_

"Be that as it may you still have not answered the question_" getting annoyed by his deviation._

"True. I know you because of who you are."

"What do you know of who am I?"

"Basically you are an old dude that heads a school of magicians but the question in your head right now is if I knew who you are then I knew who I am in turn known of the existence of the wizard world and the war it is currently in why did I never come forward?"

"That and many another questions. Please explain?"

"Well that's simple I waited for you to come find me."

"That was highly foolish of you many people have died because you were not there"

"You see that is where we disagree; people could have died even if I were here. What is an eleven year boy suppose to do against an immortal **DARK LORD**. I think nothing and probably ending up setting up myself for failure. Now see where you and I don't see eye to eye."

"Now I know that you have other questions please do ask them?"

Snape PoV (All in his head)

_I could not still believe that I found him; he was right under my nose this whole time. He is nothing like his father or his mother. The way he talks and asks is so __Slytherin. I suddenly like him. Oh my god I did I just like a POTTER. But seriously he was right there! the whole time _

(Flashback)

Severus Snape woke up late and was running late to pick up his annual personal potions supplies. Walking fast but acceptable in his book he moved towards his favorite supply store (even though he would never admit it he has a reputation). Picking things off the selves in record time he joined the back of along line.

Before him was a familiar mop of black hair and found himself sneering at it. _Potter what's he doing here._ As the mop of hair moved up to the store clerk his curiosity got the better of him and moved a little bit forward just enough to hear the conversation.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Gray and Ms. Gray" _Gray! I thought that was Potter maybe an alias _

"Same to you too but I have I told you time and time again to call us Franklin and Jess were younger then you." _Younger! The store clerk looks about in his late twenties._

"Yeah but you know … any way here is your stuff and please come again"

"Thanks see you about next week"

Severus was now deeply confused and not liking it at all. Paying for his potions supplies and quickly exiting the store in hot pursuit of his … victims. _Yes that's the word victims._

He tailed them most of the day using his skill as a first class spy to follow them undetected. (So he thought)

Entering a restaurant after them he found himself face to face with his preys.

"Hello Professor Snape I am Franklin Gray also used to be known as Harry J. Potter."

(End of Flashback)

After a long argument with the Grays he got them to follow him to Hogwarts.

89898 8989 98989 989898 89898989 99696696 6969666 696 69696 696969 98989


	4. I think you need to step off

How do you like it so far? Send me what you think or review it. I need a beta reader and am looking for one. Well I know it's been long since I updated but I just moved and setting up at the new house has been hard and the internet has been a nightmare. I also have been dealing with some personal issues. So here it is

I know you are wondering about their names LOL you shall find out soon.

Jess POV

_Behind the fierce gargoyles statue is the headmaster office a safe haven for the damned souls the manipulated puppets that dance to a lemon drop induced madman's tune__. And that's where we really are right now. Crap! This is bad really bad we just had to get caught we have to get out of this and fast but how?_

"Hello Headmaster." _Stupid old coot hopes he chokes on a lemon drop. LOL that will be so funny. I got to stop this it's bad for my mental health._

"My name is Jess Franklin Gray, I am my brother's sister _duh _and I feel knowing my brother that the decision over his fate is his and his alone he has no obligations to the wizard or the muggle world, if he chooses not to active in the wizard world that is his decision not mine, not yours _definitely not yours,_ not anyone's, so I will hope that the questioning over where he has been remain just that an unanswered question.

_Haha take that old man, you can and will not win, because am awesome, oh I like that song. Oh shit he is talking…._

Normal POV

The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife after Jess's statement. One could clearly see the sparks shot out of the headmaster's ears.

To say he was livid would have been an understatement. The headmaster had never seen such opposition since his fight with Grindelwald, and the he didn't deal with rejection well.

Seeing that he would not get any information from them, he simply stated since Harry had been on the school list since birth he had to finish his magical education, with that Jess said that if Harry is attending as she put it "backwater crap shit of a school" then she will too. Having no room to argue the headmaster said that he will present them to the school tomorrow evening for sorting.

Headmaster sent Fawkes with a note for the potter family to come to his office immediately.

Snape had long sat down and they were waiting for the savior's family to arrive the air was thick with bittersweet anticipation, no one dared to make a sound as it seemed that time had stopped.

With a knock on the door the stand stilled world in the room was given a harsh push in on-going reality.

"Come in" was all Dumbledore said.

In came first with his head up in a arrogance swagger was James Michael Potter, close behind him was his green-eyed wife that once had fiery red hair. Like whipped puppies the Potter children soon followed.

Not once looking at who else was in the room the family presented themselves before the lemon drop addict just the way the headmaster wants all his followers to do so.

"James, Lily, Jamie and Junior I have great news, recent information has come over the whereabouts of your son Harry," Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes.

"REALLY, you found him? Where is he?" Lily blurted out as hope of seeing her son claimed her heart.

"He is sitting right here." Headmaster motioned towards Harry in a dramatic wave.

Shock, joy and bittersweet emotions blasted through the family all for the exception of the mother to her the world stopped turning; again the room seemed to be frozen in time.

Slowly but surely Mrs. Potter walked to her first born with awe as she drank every detail; His dark untamed hair that ran past his shoulders, his enchanting green eyes, his defined high cheekbones, pink pouty lips, in all sense to her he was beautiful, note not handsome beautiful.

She raised her hand to touch to make sure it is not a dream, no a nightmare that would play with her heart. A shaking hand came up and brushed along Harry's face.

The touch was so light he almost did not feel it, he tried with all his might not to flinch away he needed her on their side if he wanted to get anything done.

Feeling of relief flooded the flower as her mind got that her son, her Harry was okay and he was here now, like a typical mother she gathered the fifteen year raven it to her arms hugging for all the hugs she had missed out on giving.

Seeing his son was nerve wrecking for the family man noticing that his son would die due to lack of air he put his hand on his wife shoulder and told to stop killing their son, obvious in a nicer tone and words.

After being crushed to death by his mother Harry made a quick getaway. Swiftly sliding behind Jess's chair Harry created space between him and his so called parents.

All noticing the sudden movement had a stare down contest which sadly did not include the potions master and the deranged headmaster who were masters at stare downs.

After what seemed to be another eternity (damn they should be dead now) Jess stood up and went before the headmaster.

"Headmaster the family has now met _**my brother**_ I think it is time we left for our rooms for some shut eye."

No one missed the obvious stress in the way she stated her claim on her brother, she showed them that he had a family and he would never ever need them because he already got a family.

Wincing some thing terrible both Potter parents lost connection from their brain to their mouths as the watched both of the teens get up and live the potions master.

The headmaster did not wish there company anymore and sent them to their rooms only saying that the will be sorted in to the school the following night.

Anger and downright emotional that his plan for a docile pawn gone down the drain, so sad.

Review and let me know.

As I said early looking for a beta-reader so if you want then just email me.

I think I will upload tomorrow bye

Love you. :)


	5. Flashing Heat

Hey! Thank for the reviews

So here we go

98989898989896969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The following day….

Jess climbed out of bed around 10:30 in the morning; wiping the sleep from her eyes she made a beeline to last night's discovered bathroom.

Wash face, brush teeth, floss teeth and brush hair all part of her "get ready" routine.

Jess went in search of her loving brother to find him staring out of the window in a lost daze.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What you doing?"

"Ahh remembering"

"Oh, about what?"

"About how we met. It still makes me wonder."

"What really was there to wonder about?"

"Come on, really going to ask that?"

"Yeah, I am, just did"

FLasHBacK TimE

Six year old Harry was busy tending the lawn; it was a hot, cruel summer. Harry was cussing his aunt and uncle for every second he was out here in the murdering heat, he wished, oh God how he wished, to kill them, that's always brighten his day. Thinking of different ways to kill them, he thought out everything through now all he needed was a nerve and a nudge.

His nerve and nudge was hiding in the bush watching him slave around the backyard.

"Pisst," "hey you, yeah you Harry Potter,"

Harry walk cautiously to the bush.

"Who are you? What do you want?"



"My name is Jess and I am here to fulfill your fantasy, if you are wondering which one it is the one you kill your relatives, just so we are clear."

"Oh. Not that I mind, why do you want to help me? I don't even know how you look like."

"I want to help because I want you to be my brother, as for why am not stand out there in the open it is hot out there you come in here to see me."

Looking around making sure no one was looking he enter the source of the talking bush. He expected to be really closed with branches and leaves in the way, what he found were a clear space that could fit two people comfortably. Sitting with her legs crossed was a small girl who looked three but was actually six. She had long black hair in split in to two pigtails, her face looked like smooth, creamy chocolate, almost black almond-shaped eyes, a cute button nose that twitched ever so often and full, luscious lips that always seemed to be a slight pout.

Making himself comfortable across the small girl he could see that she was wearing extremely expensive clothes, also he felt something different about her. The air was heavy with it, he could feel it, it felt familiar like along lost friend he doesn't remember.

"Hey, I know that you are wondering why I chose you to be my brother because you are special really special."

"I don't know what you mean by special, I am not special. Am just Harry."

"Believe you are special. Why? It is a story for another day. Now we need to finish the loss ends and get the hell out of here."

"Fine anyway is better than here, by the way where are we going after this?"

"Am going, you staying,"

"Wait! Why am I staying?"

"You need to stay so you can go with the police then adopted by dad, you know so it can be legal and stuff, so what the plan?"

"Legal huh? Anyways I was thinking we make it look like a burglary gone wrong really wrong, oh and we let my cousin live."

"Why let that fat lard of a whale live?"

"Because it will hurt more then letting him die."

"Why how Slytherin of you."

"Slytherin?"

"I'll explain later. Now it is time for action."



ENd fLAshBAck

"Okay I admit it was kind of weird but it worked in the end didn't?"

"Yeah, let's go get our stuff for school."

"Let's go to the dungeons and get our new favorite teacher."

"Yeah lets."

With that the Gray siblings got ready and made their way to the damp stherin territory.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

How do you like it?

Review and let me know

Buh- bye now ;)


End file.
